Wireless communication devices are gaining in popularity and functionality and have become an integral part of the present day world. Such devices may include portable computers, cellular telephones and smart phones and perform a number of functions, including receiving emails and other messages and playing audio and video content.
With the use of wireless devices increasing, the opportunities for a wireless device to interrupt a personal meeting of the user are also increasing. For example, a wireless device typically rings when the user is receiving a phone call, which is undesirable when the user is meeting with certain people, such as a client, spouse, or boss. Conventionally, wireless devices have adjustable settings for turning off such notifications, but adjusting these settings for each personal meeting may be inconvenient and prone to error.